Clynn Week 2019: 7 Days of One-Shots
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In this story, for seven days, one one-shot story related to Clyde x Lynn AKA Clynn will be shown here! Throughout the daily lives of the Loud House, there is one couple that starts to get closer and closer each time they come across each other... but will they manage to realize their feelings for each other on these special days? It's Clynn Week here in this story!
1. DAY 1: Kissing

Hello folks, and welcome, to Clynn Week! What is Clynn Week, you ask? Well, someone on Deviantart decided to hold a Clynn Week where you're free to draw or write about Clyde McBride and Lynn Loud in a specific romantic moment together... think of it as a sort of Zutara Week thing that the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom usually does. I decided, "Why not participate in the week?' And thus, as you see before you, I have prepared my Clynn Week one-shots! Here's how it'll go! Every day of the week from January 6th to January 12th, I will be doing one-shots based on the prompts that were set, as drawing isn't my style. This'll both be up on the fanfiction site and Deviantart, so be prepared for consistent updates throughout the week! Anyway, let's get started!

* * *

 **CLYNN WEEK: DAY 1: KISSING**

It was a crisp autumn day in the confines of the Loud House. Most of the other Loud sisters have went to the mall to do some shopping, as all the while, a certain brown-haired Loud sister agreed to stay behind and practice some basketball routines... which were pretty interesting in her own unique way as she seemed to be bouncing the basketball up and down with a hockey stick.

"And now for the swing and the kick!" Lynn Loud Jr. said to herself as she swung the hockey stick and hit the basketball with ease as it started to bounce right onto a trampoline, which ricocheted right towards a makeshift big slingshot Lisa had set up and finally dunked down on the basketball net as Lynn pumped her fist up in the air. "YES! TWO POINTS! HUH-UH! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M THE BEST! I'M THE BEST!"

Lynn then gave her usual cocky smirk as she started to do her own victory dance as two other people were watching in amazement... well, one was. The other, a white haired boy in an orange shirt and blue jeans, was just rolling his eyes.

"Lynn sure does love finding new ways to make a sport more challenging." Lincoln said.

"But you do have to admit, she has quite the creative edge!" The other boy, an African-American kid with glasses, a blue and yellow polo shirt and black pants said as he watched Lynn ditching the hockey stick and was now holding a tennis racquet. "Wow, your sporty sister is very risky and bold!"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow as he wanted to ask. "Clyde, why are you even wanting to watch Lynn playing sports anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something about her playing sports and finding new creative ways to play just seems to... beckon and interest me, you know?" Clyde said. "I know Lynn is the toughest girl, but she has a lot of determination..."

As soon as Clyde said that, Lynn broke the tennis racquet she was holding, hitting the basketball as it went up towards the net and missed. Lynn growled to herself as she threw the racquet aside and muttered to herself angrily. "And she just never gives up until she gets it right..."

"Same determination also makes her a bit of a poor winner." Lincoln pointed out.

"Maybe so, but I kind of like that in her." Clyde smiled. "If I didn't have eyes for Lori, I would say that Lynn would be a girl I would definitely consider dating."

Lincoln gave a chuckle. "You really believe Lynn would date someone nerdy? Last I remember, she had eyes for one of her teammates on her baseball team."

"Well, sure, Lynn may have eyes for Francisco, but how long will that relationship even last?" Clyde pointed out. "I've seen you together with Ronnie Anne, Lincoln. You two do prove that opposites do attract."

"How do you know it'll be the same for you and Lynn?" Lincoln asked as in the background, Lynn was using a bigger tennis racquet to hit the basketball and it ricocheted onto the basketball wall.

Before Clyde could answer his best friend's question, the huge basketball hit Clyde on the head, knocking him down, but not out. Lincoln's eyes widened as he bent down towards his friend's side. "Clyde, you okay?"

"Ugh..." Clyde groaned as he held his head.

"Clyde? Oh my goodness, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Lincoln paused as he turned to see Lynn was approaching Clyde with concern and worry as she bent down towards the African-American boy. "If I had known you were there, I wouldn't have used the bigger racquet! Are you all right?"

Clyde groaned as he looked at Lynn. "Ugh... nothing that can hit me back..."

Lynn gave a sigh of relief as she gave a chuckle. "Tough as nails, you are, Clyde. I kind of like this side of you. But still, that is a very big bruise on your head..."

"It's really no big de-" Clyde started, but before he could say anything else, Lynn leaned close to the top of his head and kissed it, surprising both Lincoln and Clyde.

Lynn gave a smirk as she blushed a bit. "I know actual treatment is better, but I heard that if you kiss someone's bruise, they make that someone feel better. So... do you feel any better, Clyde?"

Clyde blushed a bit as he stuttered a bit. "F-f-fine, yes, I'm good, Lynn."

"Oh, good. Try to stand a few feet away next time. And if something comes your way, keep an eye on the ball next time." Lynn gave a smile as she picked up the basketball. "Well, I better get back to my rounds. Are you staying for dinner, Clyde?"

"Er, actually, I'm going to be going back to home soon." Clyde said.

"Well, that's a shame. Maybe next time, then?" Lynn asked.

"Lincoln, do you think your parents will allow me over?" Clyde asked.

"Hey, you know you're always welcome, I'm sure my parents will allow you to come over for dinner one night!" Lincoln gave a smile, but was still a little confused.

Lynn gave a laugh as she lightly punched Clyde in the arm. "Then maybe I'll see you tomorrow, then, tough guy!"

"Er... y-yeah..." Clyde blushed as Lynn started to head back to the basketball hoop as she went over and pulled out a lacrosse scooper.

As Lincoln and Clyde wisely backed away a few feet, Lincoln turned to Clyde with a little confusion. "What was that with Lynn just now?"

"I have no idea." Clyde said. "But whatever it is, maybe it's a sign that she... likes me?"

"Do you think?" Lincoln asked as she looked over at Lynn.

Back with Lynn, she looked over towards Lincoln and Clyde watching as she gave a smile to herself and blushed. "Maybe someday, I'll tell him... someday..."

* * *

Day One is now closed! How did you guys like it? Expect more updates on this Clynn Week story throughout the week! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to tune in tomorrow!


	2. DAY 2: Training

Welcome to the second day of Clynn Week! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **CLYNN WEEK: DAY 2: TRAINING**

It was five in the morning inside the McBride household, inside the bedroom of Clyde. The young boy was sound asleep in his bed, dreams of Lori were haunting him. Little did he realize was that up towards the window, someone had lifted up the bars as a hooded figure climbed in, wearing a whistle around her neck and holding a trumpet in one hand. The figure snickered to herself as she put the trumpet in her hands and blew into it.

Clyde screamed upon hearing the blaring of the trumpet, making him jump out of bed as he looked around. The figure snickered as she flipped the light on and lifted her hood up, revealing herself to be Lynn Loud Jr. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

"Lynn? Wh-what's going on?" Clyde groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Don't you remember? You told me you needed training for your physical education test tomorrow and asked me to train Sunday! Well, what better time to get up than early?" Lynn smiled. "Lincoln told me soldiers wake up early too."

"But Lynn, I'm not a soldier..." Clyde groaned, still a little tired.

"You're going to be a soldier as far as I'm concerned! Now come on, get dressed up and make some toast! We're heading to the park!"

"This early?" Clyde asked, but Lynn had already grabbed his hand and started to drag him out the door.

"Come on!" Lynn said as she dragged the boy. Clyde could only groan, being thankful his dads didn't hear all the commotion.

* * *

Later that morning, in the park, Clyde was a little more awake as he looked at the brown-haired thirteen-year old Loud sister in the eyes as she gave a nod. "Okay, if you're going to pass that P.E. test, you need to show me what you know! Can you do sit-ups?"

"Yes, I can-" Clyde started to say before Lynn blew her whistle.

"Yes, who?" Lynn raised her eyebrow as Clyde shook a little.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Clyde nodded.

"Then lay down on the grass and give me twenty sit-ups!" Lynn called out.

Clyde immediately got into the sit-up position as the girl gave a nod. Clyde then started to raise his head up to get his head up to his knees as he started to count. All of a sudden, a thought occurred to Lynn as she gave a small smirk to herself. Immediately, she took the hoodie off as she was in a white transparent t-shirt, which showed off a little of her growing assets.

"Six... seven..." Clyde was still counting down when his eyes glanced over towards Lynn as his eyes widened, examining her body. "E-eight..."

"Come on, Clyde, don't be distracted by the sexy body before you!" Lynn teased.

"Wh-what? NO! I haven't be- nine, ten!" Clyde continued to count as Lynn sat down beside him and started to do sit-ups just as easily. By the time Clyde counted to twenty, he turned to see Lynn doing some great sit-ups as he couldn't help but notice the sweat coming from her body, which was glistening on her shirt.

"Oh Clyde, you're staring." Lynn smirked, feeling his eyes upon hers.

Clyde's eyes widened as he turned away, blushing as Lynn got up. "All right, just for punishment, I order you to give me fifty push-ups!"

"FIFTY?" Clyde said in shock as Lynn went over to her backpack.

"And I want eyes on the ground, please. No peeking." Lynn said as she pulled out a brown paper bag.

Clyde kept his eyes on the ground as he started to count as he attempted to do the push-ups. "One... two... three..."

Lynn gave a smirk as she pulled the chips she was saving for later out of the bag and blew into the paper bag, making it into a sort of balloon like substance as she held it. As she turned to see Clyde still focusing on his push-ups, she gave a smirk as she snuck towards the boy doing push-ups. Then, using her hand, she squished the bag, popping it.

POP!

That made Clyde jump straight into the fountain that he happened to be next to. Lynn gave a chuckle to herself as she laughed. "Man, Clyde, you really need to keep your focus if you want to pass that PE test!"

Lynn waited for Clyde to make a snide remark... but she heard nothing. Lynn looked over towards the fountain in worry as she went close to the water. "Er, Clyde? Are you... okay?"

Clyde then popped out of the water and gave out a screech, causing Lynn to jump and scream as she fell on the ground. Clyde laughed as he climbed out of the fountain, Lynn getting up and glaring at the boy. "Not cool, man!"

"Hey, you're the one who was distracting me with the popping and showing off your beautiful body!" Clyde smirked. "An eye for an eye, as one may put it."

Lynn paused as she blushed. "Do you... do you really think my body is beautiful?"

"No doubt about it." Clyde smiled. "Believe me, any boy would be lucky to have you... I know I am, considering you're my training partner and all."

"Oh... uh, yeah, of course." Lynn blushed a little bit as Clyde went back to his push-up position.

"I believe I left off at twenty?" Clyde said as he started to do the push-ups again.

Lynn gave a warm smile as she joined alongside him. "Yeah, and I'll join you! After those push-ups, I think jogging would be the next logical step in our training!"

"All right!" Clyde smiled as he started to do the push-ups, Lynn following. "Where are we jogging to?"

"For one thing, we can always jog to Burpin Burger. I don't know about you, but by the time we finish our morning workout, I could go for their breakfast oatmeal there." Lynn gave a smile.

"You eat their oatmeal?" Clyde asked in surprise.

"I think it's quite good myself." Lynn giggled. "Now come on, Clydesdale, you're almost to thirty! Twenty to go!"

Clyde gave a nod as he started to do some push-ups, as the girl doing push-ups next to him gave a warm smile. Even though she knew they weren't going out, she still had some fun with Clyde that day... as for Clyde himself, he couldn't deny it any further. Lynn, while tough, was a pretty good PE trainer.

* * *

And thus, Day 2 has come to an end! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks, and watch out for a new Clynn one-shot tomorrow!


	3. DAY 3: First Date

Time for the third day of Clynn Week! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **CLYNN WEEK: DAY 3: FIRST DATE  
**

Inside the confines of the Loud House, Clyde was sitting down on the couch alongside Lincoln Loud, but unlike previous times where Lincoln and Clyde would watch TV or play video games, this was a bit of a different affair.

Clyde was dressed up in a nice little outfit, not too formal, but not too casual either. Indeed, Clyde seemed to be wearing a blue shirt that had buttons from the collar up, with nice blue jeans. In fact, the TV wasn't even turned on, nor were their eyes even glued to the screen. No, Clyde's attention was up towards the stairs as he looked concerned.

"Do you think she'll be ready?" Clyde asked.

"You know my sisters, Clyde. They want their siblings to be perfect for date night." Lincoln gave a smile. "You have NO idea how many times they tried to fit me into the proper clothes and try giving me advice when I went out on dates with Ronnie Anne or Girl Jordan or Stella."

"Well, you're a bit of a ladies' man, Lincoln, so you're pretty lucky to even get dates." Clyde said. "Plus, don't you say they're a little pushy when it comes to what others are doing?"

"Yeah, I will admit they're a bit pushy, but... you know, I kind of enjoy that it's not me they're fussing over... it's one of my sisters that they're fussing over!" Lincoln snickered a little. "So, what did you have in mind for this date?"

Clyde could only muster a smile. "Believe me, Lincoln, hanging out with all your sisters, I have a great surprise for her that I KNOW that she would enjoy for a first date!"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he said, "Well, if you can play it right, I'm sure she'll be eating out of your hands soon enough..."

"Oh Clyde, we're, like, done with the preparations for your date!" Leni's voice called from upstairs. "She's coming down."

Clyde turned towards the stairs as his eyes widened and his smile turned wide. Coming down below the steps was a familiar brown haired thirteen-year-old girl wearing a sparkling red dress, her hair being let down just a little. The dress went down to her feet, so they weren't shown as the girl went downstairs. She seemed to be looking upstairs towards nine other girls, annoyed as they seem to be snickering a little.

Pretty soon, Lynn Loud Jr. managed to make it all the way downstairs as Clyde got up and walked towards her. "Wow, Lynn... you look... very pretty in this outfit."

Lynn, hearing this, blushed a little as she looked at the African-American boy. "You don't think they overdid it?"

"Of course not! I think you look gorgeous!" Clyde said as he leaned towards Lynn's ear to whisper in it. "I really do think you look gorgeous, but when we get out, I do have a spare change of clothes for where we're going on the date. Don't say anything yet, just wait until we get outside."

Lynn raised an eyebrow, but nodded as she and Clyde gave a hug, causing a squee of excitement from the other girls as Lori came downstairs with her phone and held it towards the couple. "Smile, you two!"

Clyde and Lynn turned to see Lori take a picture with her phone as she gave a smile. "This is going on my blog for sure!"

As Lori started to upload the picture on her blog, Clyde held Lynn's hand as he said, "Well, girls, me and Lynn are about to head out on our date. I'll be sure to bring her back by nine o'clock!"

"Try not to wander too far from Royal Woods!" Luna called out.

"And try to be careful not to play 'rough' on each other!" Luan gave a giggle.

Lynn rolled her eyes as she gave a smirk. "Really, Luan, a dirty joke?"

"You're right, too low brow." Luan paused.

"Have a good time, you two." Lincoln smiled as Clyde and Lynn walked out of the Loud House and gave a smile. "Well, there they go..."

"Looks like Clyde actually did grow up after all..." Lori smirked. "He didn't once get a nosebleed from seeing me."

"Guess seeing Lynn in that pretty dress, like, really sealed the deal!" Leni gave a smile. "I can't wait to hear about what happens on their date!"

* * *

As soon as Clyde and Lynn were pretty far away from the house and near an empty area, Clyde handed her a paper bag he carefully hidden in the tall grass and gave it to Lynn as he gave a smile. "We can change when we get to my house, and then we'll be able to head towards our destination."

Lynn gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that! I never was a fan of dresses... where are you planning on taking me Clyde that didn't require former wear?"

"Well..." Clyde smiled as he pulled out two tickets. "My dads managed to pull some strings and managed to get me two tickets to the Royal Woods High School Football game."

Lynn's eyes widened in interest as she gave a laugh. "Oh, Clydesdale, how did you know my dream date is going to a football game?"

"After spending a lot of time with Lincoln and your family, even you, I could easily tell you're the type of person who'd want to have their first date at a football game." Clyde smirked. "But don't thank me for the tickets. Thank my dads. They were the ones who got them."

"Still, this is perfect!" Lynn smiled as she and Clyde started to head over. "I can't wait to get out of that dumb dress... even if you do say I look pretty in it, I think I prefer these sporting clothes any day."

Clyde gave a chuckle as the two started to head towards Clyde's house. "I knew you'd be pleased. Now come on, my dads are probably expecting me and you any minute!"

Lynn gave a nod as she grasped Clyde's hand, tightly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's make this date the best there is!"

Clyde gave a chuckle as he shook his head. He had to admit, Lynn was very eager to go, but he could understand. At least the two would be spending time together at the game, cheering their favorite team and eating hot dogs and popcorn together. Sure, it's not common first date material, but to him and Lynn, it was perfect for a first date.

* * *

And the third day is complete! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to tune in tomorrow for the next day!


	4. DAY 4: Genderswapped

And now, for the fourth day of Clynn Week! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **CLYNN WEEK: DAY 4: GENDERSWAPPED**

There are many theories regarding the multiverse, even scientists were always wondering if there were other dimensions or worlds beyond their own. There were many theories on this, with some universes pretty much the same as their universe, only with a difference to them... for example, one universe could be normal, but another universe could have all the residents genderswapped. For the sake of this story, however, let us focus on a genderswapped universe.

Outside the park, a young African American girl with glasses, black hair with a blue ribbon on it and purple earrings wearing a yellow dress was sighing as she was looking down in disappointment. The reason for this was because she had finally came face to face with a horrible reality... a reality in which an older man she thought she had a crush on managed to get through to her that he wasn't even interested in him... the fact that he slapped her in the face so horribly managed to convince her. Right now, she was in the park bench, looking down in sadness.

"Yo, Claire! Are you okay?"

The sobbing Claire looked up to see a familiar brown haired thirteen year old boy with a red and white jersey shirt and shorts and black shoes coming towards her direction. She immediately recognized the boy approaching. "Lynn? What are you doing here?"

"You looked pretty upset and... well, I just wanted to be sure that you were okay." Lynn said as he looked towards the girl in concern.

"Honestly, no. No, I'm not okay." Claire sniffled. "I thought that... that when Bebe moved out, I thought she would at least be single... but then when she slapped me and yelled at me, I..."

Lynn looked towards the sad girl in worry as he put his arm around her. "You have to understand, Claire... things like this are bound to happen. Yes, Bebe moved out with her family to another town, but that doesn't mean that they broke up. You have to understand that. Bebe and Loki's love go beyond their limits, and they truly do love each other. You may have thought it was a phase, but in truth, they've been together since middle school. And there was just no way that he would be interested in any other girl..."

"I see that now..." Claire said sadly.

Lynn paused as he started to stroke the pretty girl's hair. "But Claire, you can't just be sad forever. I'm sure there are a lot of other of Linka's brothers that find interest in you."

Claire stopped crying as she looked at Lynn. "Really? Wh-who?"

"Well..." Lynn blushed a little as he turned his face away.

The minute he did so, though, Claire immediately figured it out as his eyes widened. "Wait... Lynn... do you- for how long?"

"I guess ever since you first came over with Linka. I always thought you were... well... kind of cute for a pretty young girl." Lynn blushed. "I just... I never told you before because you seemed to have eyes for Loki. And I was afraid I would have complicated everything further if I came in... so I just figured, being your friend due to association with my sister would probably be a smart move."

"But... you always pushed me around with Linka!" Claire pointed out.

Lynn paused... as he looked down. "I know, but I was afraid... afraid that if people saw me as this... sensitive person, I'd be made fun of..."

"I wouldn't make fun of you." Claire said, putting her hand to Lynn's face.

Lynn looked at Claire's face... as he gave a smile. "I suppose you're right... but you remember my times in middle school and how bad my first day was..."

"But you've grown since then. You were only doing what you had to in order to survive." Claire explained. "And I know, beyond the rough exterior, you have a big heart."

Lynn looked over towards Claire in surprise... before smiling. "You know, Claire, this is why I have a crush on you... you always know the right things to say..."

"What can I say? Hanging with Linka does tend to rub off on a girl..." Claire blushed a little as she giggled.

"Say, Claire... if you're feeling better... may I walk you home?" Lynn asked as he offered Claire a hand.

Claire paused as she looked at the smiling boy's hand, then towards the face of Lynn himself. After a few minutes, she gave a smile as she clutched his hand. "Of course you may."

Lynn could only give a warm smile as the two started to head off for home...

* * *

"And that is just ONE example of a different universe where you would be able to confront your feelings for Clyde." Lisa said as she turned off the monitor in her room.

Lynn Loud Jr. just blinked in surprise as she asked, "Why was I a boy and Clyde a girl in that scenario...?"

"Like I said to you earlier, you sport-loving fanatic, this Universe Search Machine would show different possibilities of your deeper, inner thoughts..." Lisa smirked. "Plus, I now understand that you happen to have a crush on Clyde..."

"Wh-what? No I don't!" Lynn growled. "I told you and all the other sisters and Lincoln that I have a crush on Francisco!"

"That's not what your diary said!" Leni called out as she passed by the room, causing Lynn's eyes to widen.

"Wh-what the- LENI! I told you to stay out of my personal stuff!" Lynn called out in annoyance.

"Regardless, the machine doesn't lie... it showed your personal thoughts in a different form..." Lisa smirked. "And it says you have a crush on Clyde you don't want anyone to know about!"

"ERGH! That is complete crap and you know it!" Lynn growled as she got up from her seat. "Now excuse me, I'm putting a new lock on my personal stuff!"

With that said and done, Lynn angrily marched out of the room as Lisa gave a smirk as she called out, "Who else wants to give one of my inventions a whirl?"

Lynn grumbled as she opened the door and closed it shut as she went under her bed and pulled out a box as she opened it. "Ergh, where do they get the idea? UGH!"

Lynn then looked in the box... before happily sighing as she looked at the top of the box with a heart shaped picture of Clyde taped. Lynn gave a small kiss towards the picture and sighed. "Maybe someday, my nerdy angel... maybe someday..."

* * *

And with that, the fourth day has been accomplished! How did you guys like it? And yeah, when I started to do the genderswap version and when I ended it, I realized it was a little too short, so I added in the last scene to make it a little longer so that it went over to the thousand word limit. After all, it's a one-shot and a bit of flash fiction, so that's a good thing, right? Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away! And don't forget to tune in tomorrow!


	5. DAY 5: Comfort

Time for Day 5 of Clynn Week! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **CLYNN WEEK: DAY 5: COMFORT**

It was a very late winter night in the Loud House in Royal Woods. With granted permission from his parents, Lincoln had managed to invite his best friend, Clyde over for a sleepover, which naturally got the girls excited, since Clyde was always cool with everyone (All but Lori, in which Clyde, per usual, passed out, causing her to roll his eyes). But regardless, Clyde had a lot of fun in this sleepover as Lincoln and the girls offered to play games (which Lynn would always compete and win, of course). In fact, they were just in their fifth game, charades as Lola Loud had just picked up the paper.

"Ah, here's a good one!" Lola smirked as she turned to Lana as Lincoln nodded, turning the hourglass over.

Lola immediately went silent as she started to jump around, holding her hands up.

"KANGAROO!" Lana guessed.

Lola smiled as she put a finger on her nose and nodded before getting another sheet of paper. For a brief moment, the lights went out and then came back on. A couple of them noticed, but they decided it was nothing to worry about. Lola was about to do another one when she started to feel chilly. She put her arms around herself as she started to shiver.

"Chilly Willy?" Lana blinked in confusion.

"I don't think she's playing charades, L-L-Lana..." Lori pointed out as all the girls suddenly began to shiver.

""Who t-t-t-t-turned up the AC?" Leni shivered.

"I th-th-th-think the heater blinked out again!" Lincoln said, feeling cold.

All the sisters groaned as Lincoln looked down, with Clyde, feeling cold, looked around in confusion.

"I'm sure the heater will blink back on before you know it!" Clyde smiled.

"You don't understand, Clyde. The electric heater we have is pretty old." Lincoln groaned.

"How old?" Clyde asked as the Loud parents were going downstairs.

"Sorry about that, kids! We'll get the heater up and running soon!" Rita called out as she picked up Lily.

"It might take about an hour or so, though, so try to wear your winter clothes until then." Lynn Loud Sr. called as he was seen carrying a giant wrench. "Lana, can we ask for your assistance?"

"With pleasure!" Lana gave a smile as she ran over to her father and lifted the wrench with ease as she, the baby and her parents carefully took the wrench upstairs.

"It requires a giant wrench?" Clyde said in surprise.

"The heater came with a giant bolt." Lincoln groaned.

Lori sighed as she coughed, getting the others' attention. "Okay, you all know the drill. Partner up with someone and share warmth!"

"Like, yay!" Leni cheered happily as she immediately clung on to Lori. "I call Lori!"

"W-wait, what?" Clyde asked in shock.

"Didn't you know?" Lynn shivered. "Whenever the heater goes out, we have to stick with someone and make sure we share the heat in our bodies to make sure we stay warm."

"Uh..." Clyde blinked.

"She means we stick together and go upstairs as we try to find our winter coats. Only then can we relax." Lincoln explained. "It's what we always do when the heater turns off."

"Really?" Clyde said in surprise. "As bros, Lincoln, I suppose..."

"Sorry, Clyde. I want Lincoln to give me warmth! Pwease, Linc?" Lola said as she widened her eyes in cuteness.

Lincoln could only force out a sigh. "I suppose I can't say no to that..."

As Clyde watched Luna getting paired up with Luan and Lucy pairing up with Lisa, he immediately looked at who was left. A shivering Lynn as she gave a smile.

"Looks like you're st-t-t-t-tuck with me, bro." Lynn said as she grabbed Clyde and pulled him close, making him blush. "Oh my, you're very warm..."

"Er... thanks?" Clyde said in confusion.

"All right, hang on to your partners and head upstairs to get your coats and put them on. After that, we can resume our game!" Lori said. "Let's go!"

The others nodded as they got up, each holding on to the respective partner as they started to walk upstairs. Clyde and Lynn, surprisingly, brought up the rear as Lynn shivered, Clyde turning to her as he clung on to her. "You're usually so energetic, Lynn."

"Maybe so, but even the cold weather when I'm not in my proper winter clothes slows me down a little..." Lynn groaned. "Clyde, I don't suppose you wouldn't mind if I cling on to you a little while longer while I'm in the room to find my jacket... you're very comfy."

Clyde blushed a little as he said, "Sure. Just hold on tight to me, Lynn."

Lynn gave a warm smile. "Thanks, Clyde. I appreciate it."

As Clyde and Lynn slowly came upstairs, Lincoln and Lola looked back at the partnered-up duo as Lincoln looked up to a wall in confusion and said, "I don't think this is what all of you had in mind when the word 'Comfort' came up."

"Who are you talking to, Lincoln? COME ON, LET'S MOVE!" Lola yelled out, making Lincoln sighed.

"All right, all right. Don't get too excited, Lola." Lincoln sighed as he pulled his little sister closer to him.

* * *

Pretty soon, everybody else donned their winter coats and most of the Loud family had came down, none of them clinging onto each other anymore as they felt a little more comfortable.

"Okay, everybody in their winter coats? Nobody feeling cold?" Lori asked.

"Nope, I feel pretty comfortable!" Lola gave a happy grin, presenting her princess coat.

"I feel the warmth of a nice chill-EY jacket!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"I think it's safe to say we're all warm and rockin'." Luna smiled as she laid back.

"All right. Since Lola and Lana's turn will be delayed for a while... Lincoln, Clyde, you're up!" Lori said.

"Uh... I would, but... has anybody seen Clyde?" Lincoln asked.

Everybody blinked as Lori quickly did a count and paused. "Come to think of it, where's Lynn?"

The Loud family looked around as they both looked upstairs and started to ponder. Immediately, they went upstairs to Lynn and Lucy's room as they opened the door, revealing that on Lynn's bed, Lynn was holding on to Clyde dearly for body comfort... thankfully, with clothes on. Clyde looked up at the family, who was smirking. "What? Don't give me that look! She's cold! She said my body was the warmest!"

"I'm not letting him go!" Lynn groaned as she hugged him tightly.

"Lynn, please don't make this look odd!" Clyde blushed in embarrassment as the Loud family were chuckling. "They're looking at us."

"Oh, I want them to look..." Lynn sighed happily as she kept hugging.

Clyde could only respond with a sigh.

* * *

And the fifth day is done! How did you guys enjoy it? Sure, yes, I know that you guys probably are thinking of another definition for comfort, but I figured 'comfort comes in many different forms', so I figured I'd take a different approach! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to tune in tomorrow!


	6. DAY 6: Dancing

And now, Day 6 of Clynn Week! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **CLYNN WEEK: DAY 6: DANCING  
**

Over at the mall, Lincoln and Clyde were groaning as they were sitting down and eating some churros. As expected, because Lincoln's sisters voted majority of where they wanted to go today, Lincoln and Clyde had to be stuck in the mall with them.

"Come on, Lincoln, being in the mall isn't SO bad." Clyde pointed out.

"Oh really?" Lincoln said with a disappointed face. "Entertain me, Clydesdale. Why would being at the mall with my sisters selecting new clothes be not so much of a bad thing."

"Well, for one thing, you're with your best friend." Clyde smirked.

Lincoln paused as he gave a small smile. "Well, yeah, I suppose that's one good reason."

"And another good reason is..." Clyde smirked as he pulled out a roll of quarters. Lincoln's eyes widened as he immediately got the idea.

"ARCADE TIME!" Lincoln said in excitement.

"Exactly!" Clyde smiled. "And with that new arcade opening up in the mall, we have a lot to do!" Clyde said. "Besides, these girls will be busy for about an hour and a half. Enough to kill time."

"No doubt about it!" Lincoln smiled as the two boys decided to get up and finish their churros as they headed straight for the arcade in the mall.

As they entered in the arcade, however, they stopped in surprise as they noticed a nearby 'Dance Dance Revolution' arcade machine was currently being occupied at the very moment. And the person occupying that machine was none other than...

"Lynn?" Clyde and Lincoln said in surprise as Lynn was at the mat, following the arrows on the screen and dancing furiously on the mat. But Lynn didn't hear the surprised voices as she was currently on her game face, putting in a lot of moves on the machine, getting into the zone. Pretty soon, the song had finished and she calmed down as she looked at her high score. After a pump of her arm in victory, it was only THEN she became aware of applause.

She turned around fast and she saw two familiar characters she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Clyde, Linc! Didn't see you there!"

"I didn't think you cared for video games, Lynn!" Lincoln said in surprise.

"Hey, any game that's put in front of me, you bet I'm playing!" Lynn smirked.

"I think what Lincoln means is, aren't you supposed to be with the other sisters?" Clyde asked.

Lynn paused as she looked at Clyde and sighed. "Yeah, but I needed a break from them. You know how they are, wanting to find a new dress that particularly suits them, or getting a little too competitive when they find a good suit that matches them but another sister happens to find the same suit." Lynn sighed.

"Oh. Lori and Leni fighting over a dress again?" Lincoln sighed, rolling his eyes.

Lynn nodded. "I just needed a break for a while. And besides, you both know me and dresses do not fit together, unless I have to do it for a stupid formal situation. I'm more sporty anyway."

"And don't let us forget it." Clyde said. "But why this dancing arcade machine?"

Lynn shrugged. "I guess it was the only thing that helps test my eye reflexes and trains my legs. I sort of look at it like I'm in a soccer match."

"That's..." Lincoln started, before pausing. "A pretty good analogy, actually."

"I never looked at a dance arcade machine and thought 'soccer match' before." Clyde said.

"It's actually quite simple." Lynn smirked. "Would any of you dare go up against me on this?"

Lincoln frowned as he shook his head. "No thanks. The last time you played video games with me, I somehow ended up in the hospital."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing this dance arcade machine from your perspective." Clyde smiled as he got on the arcade machine, surprising both Lincoln and Lynn.

"Uh, are you sure you want to go up against Lynn? I know her and video games when she plays with me." Lincoln shuddered, but Clyde was already digging in his pocket as he handed Lincoln the roll of quarters.

"I think I'll be all right." Clyde smiled. "You go and start on another machine, I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done with Lynn."

Lincoln paused as he looked at Clyde, then at a smirking, confident Lynn. Taking a deep breath, he immediately turned to his brother. "Good luck."

And, without a further word, he turned and started to head deep into the arcade as Clyde and Lynn watched.

As soon as they were sure he was gone, Lynn give a smirk towards her partner as she said, "So good to have a little dance partner for this!"

"So... you say you see this as a soccer match?" Clyde said as Lynn inserted the quarters into the machine.

"Hm mm. Just pretend you're a goalie, trying to kick the ball away every time the arrow comes up. The arrows are the balls, and you're the goalie!" Lynn said as she pushed the down arrows to select a song. "Let me see... 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'... perfect song to practice on. You ready for this, Clydesdale?"

Clyde could only give a smirk towards Lynn as he looked ready. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Then let's get started, partner!" Lynn laughed as both her and Clyde managed to get into position.

And so, the sporty girl and the nerdy boy managed to not only stay on the arcade machine for most of the hour, but they were managing on working pretty well together. Both Lynn and Clyde kept silent for most of their game time as each of them followed the arrows and danced on and on. It was pretty difficult for Clyde at first, but once he managed to find a groove, he caught on pretty quickly. And he had to admit, Lynn was one of the funnest people he could ever hang out with. And even if Lynn didn't like to admit it, she did enjoy playing with Clyde as well. Needless to say, they make a pretty good team.

In fact, as soon as their final game was over, Clyde and Lynn panted as they both got off the dance arcade machine as Clyde turned. "Whoa... that was a rush!"

"Quite a good rush, if I do say so myself!" Lynn said as she looked at her watch. "Well, I suppose I better go back to the sisters. You get Lincoln and we'll get home..."

"All right." Clyde started, but before either of them could walk out of the arcade, they both noticed some police officers were running into the arcade, each of them more frantic than the last. Curious, they peeked out as one of the police officers pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Yes, this is a Code L, repeat, a Code L! 'Loud Family Clothes Chaos! Repeat, Clothes Chaos! We're moving in!"

Clyde and Lynn blinked as Lynn turned to him. "I guess Lori and Leni's fight turned more chaotic than I thought..."

"Yeesh..." Clyde shuddered. "Again?"

"Sadly, again..." Lynn sighed... before turning to Clyde. "How about one more match at the dance arcade machine?"

Clyde gave a smile. "You took the words right out of my mouth!"

* * *

And that's the end of Day 6! Only one more day remains! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to tune in tomorrow!


	7. DAY 7: Growing Up

All right, we are nearing the final day of Clynn Week here, as we go to the final prompt, which is 'Growing Up'! This is my big chance to write for a future fanfiction featuring paired up fictional characters, which I always wanted to do... and well, I'm finally doing it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **CLYNN WEEK: DAY 7: GROWING UP  
**

It was early one Saturday morning when an African-American man of twenty-seven woke up and yawned. The man slowly reached for his glasses, prepared to take on anything this world had to offer, but before he could properly get up, two arms snaked around his waist, pulling the man closer to a female body.

"Honey, where on earth do you think you're going?" A brown-haired girl about twenty-nine asked as she gave a small smirk.

"I'm just going to hit the shower." The man said.

"Uh, no you're not. You're staying in bed with your sporty, strong wife!" The woman complained as she pulled him closer.

"Oh, don't give me that, you're usually out of bed. You would want me out of bed at this point." The man rolled his eyes.

"True, but for my exercise idea, I want to try out my stamina." The woman smirked.

"Isn't it a little early in the morning to be 'testing' our 'stamina'?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Clyde, are you chicken or what?" The woman asked, frowning a little.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about... you know who walking in." Clyde smirked.

The girl pouted a little as she said, "You raise a good point. I wouldn't want our little girl traumatized by our little escapades."

"Can you please let me go now so I can have my shower?" Clyde asked. "Please, Lynn?"

"Oh, all right. I suppose we'll train our stamina another way." Lynn sighed as she let go of the man. "But come tonight, when our little one is at her sleepover, we will be getting our freak on!"

Clyde just chuckled to himself as he got up. "Believe me, I'm looking forward to it..."

"I'll get Clynn up." Lynn said as she was stretching out of bed and opened up the night stand next to her to pull out a horn. "Thank you, Luna, for this lovely Christmas gift..."

"Clynn's not going to be happy with you when you do that." Clyde smirked, trying to put the reminder through her head.

Lynn could only scoff. "Oh, please, she loves these little wake-up calls!"

Clyde could only laugh as he started to head for the shower. And as soon as he closed the door, he heard the loud horn sound from the other head of the room, followed by a shriek in the other room and some voices.

"MOM! SERIOUSLY!" A little girl's voice screamed in anger.

"Get up, little warrior! We are training today!" Lynn's voice followed soon with an excited tone.

"Mom... it's too early in the morning for this!" The little girl's voice groaned.

"Come on, Clynn! Your father and I always train our bodies since we got together, you got to train yours too!" Lynn's voice said. "We can't have you pigging out all the time, can we?" Lynn pointed out.

"Where is Daddy, anyway?" Clynn's voice said.

"Taking his shower. He'll be joining us in a few minutes for exercise! Now get dressed and let's get ourselves moving! Who knows? We might visit your Uncle Lincoln and Auntie Ronnie today!" Lynn's voice said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Really? Oh boy! They always give the best gifts!" Clynn said in excitement.

Clyde shook his head as he decided to take his shower. After about ten to fifteen minutes of finishing up his shower and drying off, as he started to brush his teeth, the man looked at the mirror and sighed, hardly believing everything he went through since the day he fell for Lynn.

Sure, Clyde had to admit that as a kid, he never gave anyone else the time of day in terms of romance. His dream was always about falling for Lori, but as time went on, Clyde had eventually came to realize that Lori Loud just wasn't interested. He didn't know how or when exactly he fell for Lynn, but he didn't care. Even though Clyde admitted that she can be pretty pushy and intimidating, she was actually pretty cute once she managed to cool down and soften up a bit. She was still interested in sports, and she did manage to get a job as a high school coach and gym teacher as they grew up. Even when they were in the same college, they still found time to date and to help each other in their studies.

And despite their jobs being different, Clyde being a doctor and Lynn, as mentioned before, being a gym teacher, they still found time for each other... and it was no surprise that when they got out of college, Clyde popped the question to Lynn, which she happily accepted with glee, and both families couldn't be more proud or happy for them. As Clyde felt around his face, wondering if he needed to shave anything, his mind wandered over to the wedding, which was a most chaotic, yet wonderful affair. Heck, some of Lynn's old tendencies would kick in at the after-party, when the setting was in a basketball court. Heck, she even tried throwing their wedding cake up in the basket... and Clyde would always encourage her, much to some people's disappointments.

Still, it was pretty funny for them... and quite an enjoyable experience it was. The fact that Lynn would later go on to be pregnant with their daughter during their honeymoon was also quite a surprise for them, but they found themselves enjoying the idea of a little kid running around the house... though at the same time, Lynn knew that some of the girls had been inherited with their parent's urges (considering that the Loud family IS a very big family). Thankfully, for her, she didn't seem to acquire the ability, but judging from Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne's family so far, they already had at least four kids so far... two girls and two boys, and Ronnie-Anne definitely had another one on the way, much to Lincoln's delight and concern.

Still, Clyde was quite all right when their daughter came to be... a cute little girl that had Clyde's ears and hair color, but Lynn's facial expressions and eyes. Both of them raised their child quite well during their time, even through tough and rough times, but it had all been worth it in the end. As for the current future, Clyde didn't know yet what would happen, but he knew one thing for sure... he didn't want to let this life go.

As soon as Clyde finished in the bathroom, he started to head downstairs where Lynn was watching their little girl doing push-ups. Lynn looked up and smiled, seeing her husband brushed up and dressed for the occasion. "Hey, honey!"

"Daddy! Thank goodness!" Clynn sighed in relief as she dropped position.

"Take five, sweetie. You earned your exercise." Lynn gave a giggle as Clynn got up, exhausted.

"You overwork me too much, Mom!" Clynn said, giving a glare to her mother.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't mean you should be slacking off." Lynn said. "Take it from me, kid!"

Clyde chuckled as he bent down towards his daughter. "What's the matter, Clynn? Mom being a little strict in the exercise compartment?"

"HEY!" Lynn frowned as she lightly punched Clyde in the arm. "You know you just said that out loud in front of me, right?"

Clynn could only laugh as Clyde gave a roll of his eyes. "You're right, sweetheart. You're not strict... you're obsessed."

"Why you-" Lynn gave a smirk as she started tickling Clyde's stomach.

"Wh- hey, Lynn, I- I'm ticklish right there!" Clyde laughed. "St-stop, p-please!"

"Not until you say you're sorry!" Lynn giggled as Clynn could only watch, her eyes rolling a little.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Uncle, uncle!" Clyde laughed as Lynn stopped tickling him.

"Well, that's more like it." Lynn said as she turned to Clynn. "Well, I suppose there's no use just standing around. Hit the showers, kiddo, then dress up! After breakfast, we're heading to Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Ronnie's place!"

"Yes, Mom!" Clynn said as she instantly ran up towards the bathroom.

Clyde gave a chuckle as he turned towards his lovely wife. "You know, you really do have a knack for this..."

"I admit, I was a little nervous about parenting, but after a while, it's not so bad..." Lynn laughed... before pausing, much to Clyde's notice.

"Is everything all right?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, well... it's just... hey, Clyde... when we do our... ritual tonight, can we do it... without... you know?" Lynn blushed as Clyde's eyes began to widen.

"Are you saying th-" Clyde started.

Lynn smiled. "I was just thinking Clynn might need a little brother or sister around."

Clyde gave a grin as he heard the water running in the shower room. "I suppose we could use another little pitter patter of feet."

Lynn gave a giggle as both of them looked out the window towards the rising sun. As they did so, both man and woman snuggled towards each other as smiles spread on their faces. And both of them had the same thought on their minds...

 _"This is probably the best scenario any of us could ever ask for."_

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And with that, Clynn Week has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I understand if Clynn isn't your cup of tea, but for some people, there are a few that enjoy it. I enjoy this pairing from time to time too, and I'm glad I was able to show off this pairing... that, and I finally managed to do something for the first time... writing a grown-up version of our favorite characters... which I always wanted to do... thanks to Clynn Week, I was able to show a taste of what that would be like! Anyway, thank you very much to Petrus-C-Visagie on fanfiction and Deviantart for this Clynn Week idea, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as everyone else! As for the name of 'Clynn' for the daughter, credit goes to Sonson-Sensei on Deviantart, an avid Clynn shipper! Anyway, thank you all for reading this story, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
